1 Month After Terrorism
by 081MPUJAXIR1501
Summary: Hy your bad luck is here.. Ch 3 is up.. Hope to enjoy. I do not own DxD. Hyoudou Issei, 1 month after monster crisis on Underworld, have some problem again! What'll he does? Sorry for grammar if it bad. For ch. 1-3, The main chara is Issei and Rias, not like the description. After that, it's Issei x Vali.
1. Chapter 1

Life After Fighting Khaos Brigade

Huh, is sunny. I'm, Hyodou Issei waked up from my bed and get two girls are in my bed like usually, Asia and Rias. Asia take my back to his chest and I can feel her boobs, smooth and elastic. And too Rias hug in front of my chest, its soo warm if you feel and her breast is very big and hug me in front and back very closely like saying don't go out from their. I like this situation but I must go to bathroom to take a bath and preparing for my job as the student in 2nd years at Kuoh Academy.

Must be to know this is my condition after 1 month last Khaos Brigade attacked Underworld Capital City, Lilith. After the war, the slaves from devil 4 Yondai Maou and government officials in the town of Lilith work together to improve and reorganize. There's damage to reach serious levels, but due to the help from the angels and fallen angels from Grigori, almost all parts of the city and surrounding Lilith being able to recover and continue its economy, although there are some areas that have not been recovered. Damn you Cao-Cao destroy our city! But because you did my popularity rise and got a contract offer from high class witch, and I will do exercises using touki from Sairaorg-san and Koneko-chan, and I was given a key to wear [Power of Destruction] from Sirzech-sama and got a super workout portion difficult, even for my low-demonic power so I still can not use it . Huh, forget it. Today after I shower, I get a nice breakfast from Asia-chan, and get bento from Rias. Now I'm going to go to school and say goodbye to my Mom

"Mom I go!" I talk to my mom and go to school with Rias and Asia in my right and left side, lucky I'm not saw my best friends and my hated friends, Matsuda and Motohama. In the gate, I also separated from Rias because she is in 3rd Class, I go to my classroom and see my two friends...

"Yo friend, good morning!" I greeting them,

"Hy, my backbiting friend." Matsuda said,

"Hy, my 'popular' friend." Motohama answer my greeted,

" What do you mean Matsuda?!" I peevish, "Like I and Motohama constant not popular but you now have Asia-chan, Rias-senpai, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, and Akeno-senpai in your side."

"What is your relationship with they are, Ise?!" Motohama continue,

"I'm just think they are my best friend!, except Asia and Rias..." I said,

"What do you mean?" Motohama said, "I regard Asia-chan as my younger sister and...", "WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH RIAS-SENPAI!" They scream and angry, "My relationship with Rias is...", "Tell me, NOW!" Matsuda said,

"I think my relationship with Rias as my girlfriend, but her mother said I will her fiancé and her husband..," I said with relax, "WH, WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!, This one of most beautifull Onee-sama has a husband a perverted?!" My class surprised... "And what your relationship with Akeno-senpai?" Matsuda and Motohama ask me with sadly face,

"I haved a date with her yesterday and she 'shoot' me,.." I said,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAAATT!" My class screamed again, "What wrong?" I said, "YOU BASTARD!" Matsuda and Motohama scremed and angry,,,

"Asia, lets run!", "Yes Ise-san!"... Huwaaa! Why my class are angry to me today?!..

I run around my school to evade 'My best friends and hated friends' with Asia-chan. Finally I found a hide way and escape from they,

"Fyuhh we cann't be caught they", "Ise-san", "What Asia-chan?", "Don't you look we escaped in where?" Asia ask me, then I saw around and... "WHAT! I escaaped at 3rd way class! Especially in front of Rias class!" I surprised.. "Ise...", I can hear this sound, no way if I can't now this sound, a crimson girl sound, she is...

"My Ise, why are you here?" This is, Rias!

"Well, umm..." I nervous must answer what..

"Its our Kouhai, one of trio perverted! Why are you here, and why Rias-san call you with 'my'?" Her class ask me, and I get into the corner, "Its not.. Not important with I can with 'My', its true My Ise?" Rias told them... What what what!

"I'm sorry to distrub Your class Rias and my senpai... I'm sorry..", "You called her just Rias?!, hey Rias-san, what is your relationship whit he?" One of senpai ask Rias, "He is my.. umm... can I called him to you he is my fiance?" Rias, you... VERY LOVE ME!.. "What?!" all of her friends are scream, shit! I must run again, "Lets go, Asia-chan", "Please go with My Ise.." Rias say, "yes, Onee-sama..",

RUUUUUUNNNN! GOOOO AWWAAAYYY!

At 07.00 am., fyuhh at last I go to class again with Matsuda and Motohama don't stop to face with with an angry aura in their body, at last the class was starting, and.. _BIIP-BIIP!_

"_Why you come to my class ago?" _Rias send me a SMS, _"Umm, I'm just going to evade from Matsuda and Motohama pursuit."_ I send back, _"But why you hide in front of my class?" _ Rias ask, _"Umm, I just find place to hide, and I happen to be in front of your class... I'm sorry make a lot of noisy.." _ I answer, _"Umm, nevermind My Ise.."_ Rias answer.."Who is chatting with you?" Matsuda ask, "Why I must answer your question?" I ask, "Please told we..." Motohama said, "You not angry again huh?.." I ask, "No, we sorry... We just lost our control because, ummm.. just angry" Motohama said again, "I'm chatting with Rias" I said. "Student, please doing exercise now!" Our teacher command, and the class begin.

At last, my class finished, and I'm happy my my English lesson I has received score 8.7, Uuu, I can understand an english language because I'm a devil and just get score 8.7 in essay. I go to Occult where is Rias?", "Buchou have a meeting with Kaichou" Kiba said, "How is your score my cute

Ise-kun" Akeno-san ask, "I just get 8.7" I answer, "feel like Ise-sama must study more hard" Ravel said,

"I want to helping Ise-san now.."

"yes Asia, we must be like a teacher for Ise-kun"

"as a angel, I must help people who need help"

Trio church said to me, its so sweet to me!

"Me to.."

"for my cute Ise, its a bit to help you.."

Koneko-chan and Akeno-san say it too?!

"Now, we must helping Ise-sama to get more score!" All bishojous says it, I'm very glad! Thanks for your help!

"Hello everybody!" Rias is come, "Sona told me about tomorrow Monday 3rd class want do a Final Test for Highschool." She is continoue her word, "So you and me will not see our lovely Ise-kun again..", "Not in school, but we can see in Issei Residence, because its our home, right?" Akeno and Rias says it?! Uuu, so sweet!

"Rias, can you keep your promise?" I ask, actually I want to have a date with Rias in tomorrow, night Saturday in human world,

"Sure, My Ise" Rias answer that!. I will preparing for that! This is my best day forever.

"Ise-kun" Xenovia and Irina call me, "Whats up?" I ask, "Buchou please left our three alone at here, I and Irina would say something to him" Xenovia said,

"Okay if that you wish, but not think you can do something with Ise.." Rias said,

"I understand" Xenovia and Irina said. And then, Rias and other member left we alone,

"Ise-kun" Xenovia said, "Why in the class you just explain them we just your best friend?" Irina continued,

"What do you mean?"

"You think I your best friend, but I thing you are my lovely one.."

Xenovia..

"And I think you are my husband 'to be'" Irina said,

"WHAT! I'm surprissing about this but why you like me, I'm just a perverted, have bad luck, and.."

"You are very strong!", "And very kind and handsome.."

You said this, uuu.. I'm very lucky now, all of Rias Gremory peerage like me?

"You two thinks of me like this?!", "I think so...", "If you not happy with this, I'm sorry.."

"That not, I'm happy and amazed with this.." I said,

"Thanks Ise-kun" They say this,

"I will with you as long as I can do.." I smile to her,

"Ise-kun.." they hug me, uuu they breast make me have nosebleed.

"Is this over?" Rias said,

"Yes, I think so, I guess we can go home now. Sorry I'm not together because I will buy some bread to tomorrow." I told,

"Okay, then lets go home!" Rias said.

After a small meeting in old building school, I walking alone to to find bread shop, this day not many shop open so I can't buy in my favourite shop. With my money, I must buy cheap bread not expensive bread, and its so hard! Walked in 1 hour, I was boring man!

[Hello, so long we not say anything..]

Its Ddraig, oh hello what are your sleep in this month?

[I feel my energy come back like before..]

Yeah, we not have any scedule or war in this month, do you think that Cao Cao will attaking me again?

[I don't think so, I can't feel his team or their longinus again...]

So are Hero Team are dead?

[I mind just Jeanne and Heracles are alive in demon jail...]

Yeah and their Sacred Gear will be seal now..

[I mind again, [True Longinus], [Annihilation Maker], and [Dimension Lost] will be sealed by Hades and his Grim Reaper]

So, their Sacred Gear is not change their master, right?

[Yes, until Hades unlock his seal]

I see..

DORR!

WHAT! Fyuhh lucky I'm not get shoot..

"So, your reflect is very good.." a man with white hair voicing...

Who are they? They are 20 man around me, all of them are human,

"Who are you? And why you attack me?!" I yelled,

"We are the best assasin in this Region, Fox Team. I'm the leader, and we send to kill you from our client..." One of them say, Fox Team? The best assasin that can be caugh from many basical police? I'm so bad luck, but they are a Human and I am Devil and Sekiryuutei, so, its no problem,

"And who is your client?" I ask,

"Master Matsuda and Motohama..", "WHAT! My best friend?!. Okay, its no problem you were to kill me, but I have one notice.." I told.

"What shitty scum?" He ask, "Give up now," I answer..

"Give up, GUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe you will give up to me.." He said,

"Okay if you not hear me, now try to attack me!" I yelled,

TAP!

SWING!

BUCK!

DORR!

CRAP!

They are attack together! 19 vs 1! Only his leader waiting and do not attack...

"GUHAAAHAHAHAHA! I say again give up and I will kill you with peaceful!" He laughing and yelled, Ddraig, what we will do now? I'm just can dodge and run, will I use demonic or dragon power?

[Partner we in corner and I can't stop you to use your power, NOW!]

Thanks...

"[Boosted Gear], Boosting!"

[BOOST! BOOST!]

My left hand are glowing and release a red-dragon gauntlet, and 4 wings appear at my back, after I in Gremory Family, my new Onee-sama, Sirzechs 'Lucifer' Gremory, I can appear not just two wings, but four wings, 2 dragon wings and 2 devil wings.

I fly with high-speed and the member of Fox's Team is holding me to reach their leader,

"Gooooooooooooo!" [EXPLOSSION!] I yelled and my Sacred Gear responded

"No way!" They scream together,but,,

CRANGG! BUCK!

With ease I fly them out, punch, blocked, and brake their sword,

DORR! BANGG!

The gunners shots me with dozen of bullets, but I blocks with devil shield and it was so easy!

"Hmmph!"

"Guhahh!"

"Shit!"

"Holy shit!"

They scream and wincein pain, like a pathetic scum in my eyes..

"It was too painful when you punch me! Actually, who are you?! Guhaaaahaha!" One of they member ask me,

"I'am a Devil and one of two Heavenly Dragon, The Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, Sekiryuutei... And I have a bit of energy from other Heavenly Dragon, The Vanishing Dragon, White Dragon Emperor Albion, Hakuryuukou..." I said,

"What! You not joking right?!" Another member ask,

"No, its right" I answer, "Now if you want to give up, leader, I'm refuse.." I say to their leader,

"No way, I challenge you to fight in 1 on 1, and..." Leader said and I cut off,

"And what?" I ask, "If you are owner of Sekiryuutei, where is the dragon in your [Sacred Gear]?!" He said again, "Okay" I said. An orb glowing red and had a sound from Ddraig

**[I'm Ddraig, what are your question?]** Ddraig said in orb,

"If you not a bitch robot, please give me an appearance of your Balance Breaker!" He said,

**[Okay, partner!]** "Yes, Ddraig!" and orb glowing to starting to calculate back for few seconds. Okay, this is time!

"Ddraig! Balance Break!"

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail!]

A red aura enveloping my body and forming dragon armor, I feel so warm in bumyboyt so cold all around me, and he looks so scary,

"Uuuu, I'm so scary... But, I like this and I want to fight you!" He yelled with pleasure,

"If you want, then attack me!" I challenge.. And,

WHAT! He have light sword! But was not danger as Middle-Class Devil like me, He run, and...

"Die you damned!" He yelled, "WHAT!"

CRANG!

He attacked my chest, but nothing happen, his sword was blocked in my armor,

"Not scratched at all?" He surprised. Yes, my armor not scratched, and I'm not feel any hurt,

"Actually, its not a metal, Its an aura and dragon skin..." I told, I pull him to dissociate from me,

"Now, its my turn" I said. I make a big energy wave in a ball, "Dragon Shoot!" And I'm trying to concertrating and smalling my ball with dividing,

"Okay, smalling to small shape!"

[Compression Shape!]

[Divide!]

My right arm change shape light my left arm, but its white, not red,

"Hakuryuukou! Dangerous!" He scream,

ZUUUNN... My energy get smaller like a marble, I'm focus in his chest and..

"GOOOO! Compression Dragon Shoot!"

ZOOOOONNN!

My shot flying and go to his chest, and I blow it,

"Detonate!"

ZUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN NNNN!

Detonate in his chest and make small destruction in around him, but big crash in his body,

CRAP, CRAP... He is fell to the ground and.. HIS DEAD!

"So weak.." I think, I see four man of assasin come to me with very scre face..

"We give up, please let we go sir! I'm sorry!" they invoking to me. Wait,, SIR?!

"Well, why you attacked me? Why your job is assasin?" I ask

"We cannot wait for a lot of money because we have not a job and money" One of them answer,

SWING...

Ah! A Gremory symbol, a member pick up me..

"Ise, why you too long?, and What? What are you doing with they My Ise!" Its Rias, Uuu I'm sorry,

"They attacked me and I'm in corner so I use this... Sorry Rias.." Now I'm in super corner..

"After I talked with 4 human, I think they four need some job..." I continued

"Well, if we give them some job, will you stop kill human and crashing, right?" Rias ask, you want to give them job?

"Yes, yes, yes beautifull mistress.." One said again, don't look my girlfriend oppai!

"Okay, My Ise lets go home... And you four, lets having meeting tomorrow in Kuoh Academy at 9.30 a.m." Rias said, you're so mindful..

CRAP! CRAPP!

A man was took a picture!

"Wow they two are devil!"

"One have Legendary Welsh Dragon!"

"And one is A Crimson Hair!"

"Devil Couple.."

"Kind Devil, Justice Devil!"

"Defeating great assasin without injury..!"

Who is they! Is they see my appearance?!

"Who is you Mr. Devil, you so kind and amazing" A reporter? I have bad feeling about this..

"AWW! Rias, what you do?!" I scream of hurt because her pinching my right cheek.

"You make a false, now, go home with teleportation..", "Okay..."

A symbol appear in bottom of our feet, but the reporter still trying to ask me,

"Wait for a minutes! Wait don't go!" Reporter said again..

"See you good reporter!" Rias said..

ZUUUUUNNN!

After I open my eyes, I'm in my living room that they wait for me. They as me what happen, but Rias just said a little thing.

"Ise, I want you to my room after having dinner... " Ah Rias, what would you do?

"Yeah, I'll go later.." I said. I'm, Hyodou Issei, A Middle-Class Devil, serves and fiancé of Rias Gremory as a pawn, and a Sekiryuutei Wielder. In this night Rias want me to sleep in her room, I accept it and thought about what would she do, I tought its good and I think..

[Having some ecchi?]

Shit you Ddraig! What I think have in your brain, isn't it?

[A bit... This your personality, so I think everyone knows, we even get called an Oppai Dragon, right? Now I'm starting to crying again... Uwaaa!]

Shut up! I'm sorry I was perverted but please know I'm also a bit uneasy called it! My mind is a strange and perverted!

[Now I'm really dumb luck dragon.. Huwaa!]

SHUT UP!

I was frustrated to talk to the dragon, and now I'm in front of her room,

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Go in..."

I knocked the door and see Rias with... Ummm... white kimono!

"Rias! You wear kimono?! And why you not using bra?" I shacked. Her body is very good.. white and soft her skin! Now I'm starting to thought an ecchi..

NOSEBLEED

Pure blood had out from my nose, now I had a nosebleed..! Your body is toooooooo slim! And looks she in a problem..

"You starting thought perverted to me?" Rias wisped and starting hug me! So warm inside and your oppai is touching my chest!

"Umm, somethink wrong Rias?"

"No, I mean yes, or I don't know" Rias said and lock the door. What happened to my beloved woman?

"Its something wrong?" I asked, "No" She answered..

"I make a false like past?"

"No"

"You not in incidence, right?" I asked again, "No" Rias answered again. "Then what?" I asked.

"Its about our wedding date from Onii-sama" WHAT DO YOU SAY?! Sirzech-sama, what happened she is restless. "What happen Rias?", "This start after my Last Test tomorrow."

"WHAT! After you have Last Test?", "Yes, I am"

"That why you looks nervous? Are you hated me?" I asked with confusion, what I really hated her?

"I should ask, is it true that you love me? Or you hated me?" Rias ask. How can I hated you? I cancelled your enggagement with Raiser 'Yakitori', saved you Kuroka attacked in party, saved and protect you from Fenrir's canine, Die for Gremory Group, and back for you? I'M VERY LOVE YOU!

"No, I love you, You know I sacrificed my former human body to you, and back from dimensional gap for my beloved one, You my love!" I answer with my tears out from my eyes. I can hold it anymore if my Rias said I hated her.

"I know, I love you too. Now I'm not restless anymore, lets having fun Issei" Rias,You flittring me with your sexy voice... I want die happy now? Now I'm think a lot of ecchi now.. Your nipples now is touching my chest make I can*t thought clearly..

"Having fun what?"

Tonight, I and Rias had lost our virginity...

- I'll go to engagement

- I will have a wife

- But I lost my virginity before wedding

- From my wife

- My lovely Rias Gremory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, sorry to make you mad, Yeah my grammar is very very very very very very (18999999X) BAD! Yeah, I'm not from USA you know? I from IDN (You want to find me?) In my country, I'm 7th grade you know? And my grammar, in my teacher thought, is a standard in here, but bad in your country! I'm just 13 years old you know! ~~~~~~~~~ Sorry, I let my guards down. Finally I make new chapter about this, and I'm very honoured if you want to see.. _Selamat Membaca! _(Its my country clues)**

* * *

New Friend?

Morning...

KRRIIIINNNGGG!

"GET UP OR I KICK YOUR ASS!, GET UP OR..."

BEEP...

Huuh, that my alarm, it is 06.00 a.m. my alarm must be in my room.. WAIT, if my alarm in my room, than whether I was in my room now? No, this springbed is wet, there was dried blood, and the color of springbed is crimson-red, so I still in Rias bedroom... and there is warm in my bag, something supple and smooth, the skin is white, Rias! Yes its Rias and... Rias breast! I think I got nosebleed again.. and the sexy sound is rising from her cute mouth,

"Unnn... Ohayou, my Ise.."

"Amarini asa yoi, Rias.." Yeah, she had been awake, like in tonight when I sleep she bring my alarm in here. But, I have one question..

"You bring my alarm?"

"Yes, I think you will happy.."

"Thanks. But, when you take away my alarm, are you wearing some clothes?"

"No"

" Asia see you in my room?!"

"No, Asia is in her room last night..","But, Akeno know we.."

What! Akeno-san know you into my room naked and you did not feel embarrassed at all?! You brave one, and ... a bit desperate ... Ooohh! After this there will be a rift aka apocalypse world! It seems too after this there will be an international meeting of the House ... Damn it! Why do I always pesky on beautiful women?!

Before I wanted to say something, Rias cut me off until I could not breathe because being crushed again.

"Ise, we need to tidy this place before discovered Asia and the other, we should not be caught doing" it ", if not, will be crowded affairs .."

"Okay then, let's quickly and get dressed, I'm going to shower first"

Damn it! Come quickly! difficult to clean everything because it was first makeup and I did "it", the blood flowing last night because yesterday I took her virginity. Huh,I'm very tired and very dirty, I had to immediately put into the washing machine without getting caught ..

"Hurry up, after this I'll take a shower as clean as any, and I have to hurry!"

[Partner, you're really desperate, do ecchi with your employer, you should know yourself, even if he was your girlfriend and future fiancée ..]

Shut up! You do not know what the situation is?! I almost died and could die hated myself colleagues. What my senpai also meet the same fate?

[Hauu .. do not include and pollute my reputation! Although you sometimes always profitable and always in the best choice, when situations like this do not drag meeeeeeeee! Your senpai also like this, but never blame me! I was wrong what, whaaaaaattttt! Huaaaaaaa! Why I always pesky Red Dragon Emperor! The poor Sekiryuutei! Oppai Dragon and Chichiryuutei?! Uweeeeeeennnnn!]

Ddraig?! What am I wrong? I-I'm so sorry! I do not mean to, I was a lousy partnerrrr ...

"Ise-san, where are you? Breakfast was ready. Was I made your favorite soup and Akeno-san."

"Rias, let's go down to the dining room. Food is ripe, if you do not want to go down, we will spend on food without you and Ise-kun!"

Oh, it's ready! man, thats soup!

"Yes Asia-chan, Akeno-san, I was taking a shower in the bathroom above! Wait a minute, and do not take my favorite soup!" Huh, I showered quickly, here is dry, here too! I was not careful, and the soap is out! Damn it! I was forced to take green soap Asia-chan. If it smells like a woman stung, I'm sorry! Your Onii-chan was suck! Eventually and finally finished ... But my body smell LIKE ASIA!

Done well. When I went down to the dining room which was on the 1st floor via the elevator in my house ..

"Senpai, is that you? Smell like green soap Asia-senpai .." Koneko-chan, really sharp tongue! "Are Ise-san wear soap I belong?" Sorry Asia .. Your brother was suck .. Ow Ow! thats hurt Asia-chan! You pinch my cheeks for greatest strength!

"Sorry Asia, soap above really exhausted, no soap other than yours .." I replied with tears on my cheeks and my eyes glazed glass with a pinch it!

After a while, Rias came with Kuoh Academy school uniform. Wow, you're so pretty! what is true, or what today after doing "it" I feel you're the best. When I saw the Rias, I saw Asia cheeks bulging and swollen jealous!

Asia then asked me

"What Ise-san and Rias-Oneesama do? Ise-san did not sleep in his room yesterday" Oh, I should reply to him? if her knows all, I will forever be hated by the people I love!

With a scratched cheek and face doubts and fears, I answered with a lie so that she did not hate me, "We just slept together, Rias invite me, that's all" I hope her satisfied with the answer. When I was a little dissatisfied, Xenovia suddenly say things that make me shudder

"There must be something else to do, Ise-kun perverted face showed more activity does" No Xenovia! see, what are you doing! You make Asia face bulging again!

Finally I finished eating, I went to school as usual, Xenovia left with Irina, Akeno go through the intersection of different, and I'm with Rias and Asia joined hands together to school, it's just Rias holding my hand tighter and ... umm .. Asia confront her with bulging face, seems suspicious of words Xenovia Asia. I think I've hurt Asia.

"Asia, what's wrong?", And Asia replied coldly, "No", "I'm sorry if I'm wrong, and will not protest or deny at home, just tell Onii-chan" I consoled her

"Did you do" it "to Rias-Oneesama?"

"Rias, do we have to tell it to Asia?" Asia ask and I ask approval from Rias. Rias nodded that tells Asia, sorry Asia, I can not bear to see you cry, so I heard the explanation by embracing Asia in order not to cry, Rias explain ...

"Actually, I just took Ise to the room to sleep together, and then I got a message from Onii-sama about my engagement with Ise brought forward after the last final exam grade, I was a bit concerned about the readiness of Ise heard that, after Ise came I asked about her readiness, Ise said he was ready, and then accidentally I want to do "it" to the Ise after seeing his toughness, and at that time we lost our sanctity, forgive me "

"Nevermind, don't regret it, I'm fine Onee-sama and Ise-san. I think it's fair because you will be a married couple later..."

Uoo! you really forgiving and kind! you were my best friend! I want to love you more and more ... Dad and Mom was more reasonable than I love Asia, I was indeed useless ... Once the conversation has begun Asia face brightened up as honesty Rias and I. .. After a few minutes, I had reached the gate, but I felt there was a strong aura in the school .. I also ask Rias ...

"Did you feel anything?"

Rias tossed her hair and her eyes were staring at gate sharply. while Asia-chan holds my hand tightly close and shaking as if to say "I'm scared ... protect me ..." In order not to be afraid, I hold it hand and give peace to her ... after looking around, Rias said with a little pale in it face

"Yes, I also feel. Something familiar to us ... we'd better go to class ... and I think the other normal students do not feel it .."

[Partner, you suck .. how can you not recognize it this aura, this white silver, Hakuryuukou!]

Oh, sorry! I did not recognize it, it aura calmer and I have not met it in less than 1 month ... It means .. Vali!

"Rias, its Vali Team, Vali team in here!"

After entering, I and Asia immediately ran into class to confirm the safety of my class, but fortunately survived. Fyuuhh .. although my cruel classmates, but they still my friends. My friends still make a smile, where they have a good conversation, I go into my seat at bacside, and Asia opposite from me. Today I thought there will a swimming lesson, after first lesson at school swimming pool, so I bring some pants for next. Usually, when swimming lessons, I, Matsuda, and Motohama feel is the best time or the worst. Because after filling out the attendance list of students, our teachers giving lessons on basic swimming techniques, after giving an explanation and regulations above the floor, we also fell down and soaking in the pool, we also to learn how to swim, and help friends swim if unskilled yet, but it is also one of the worst times because, while our male friend to help girls swimming or maybe his girlfriend, we just help our own male friend! perhaps because we are perverted, and dubbed "Trio Perverted", so we are hated by women. But today it is not! This special day! because in addition to Asia, Xenovia and Irina was beside me, last night I take Rias virginity and got a new name, "The Perverted What Not Virgin"! While I grinned and giggled ...

"Hay, Ise!" Yeah, Matsuda and Motohama came and shocking me when I was thinking to myself ..

"Huh-What? Good morning."

"Ise, why are you giggling?" Matsuda asked a question mark over his head bald, and Motohama was also asked by curious .. Hmm, okay The Virgin!

"Why am I giggling? You may already know her reasons." With a wry face I answered them. But when I think to answer the next question from them, Kiryuu suddenly came up with a strange face and like to hide things. Then the woman began to open her mouth, let's hope she does not ask of all sorts;

"Ise Hey, what did you do last night? I heard from Asia you're not sleeping in your own room ... Hmm, are you still a virgin?" ...

...

...

W-W-W-W-W-W-WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

W-What do you say?! You're really bad! Shit! if I say things that are not desirable, the whole class, even one school will have great news like thunderstruck! How do I respond? Ah I answered the first course!

"Y-yes, last night I was invited to sleep in the room with Rias, I slept there and ~"

"Are you a virgin?" Kiiirrryyyuuuuuuuuuuuu! Damn you! okay okay, I'll answer. I also shook my head and said, ..

"If I said no, why?" Hehehe, I've passed this test and you're both still shuffle! Hahahahahaha!

[[Die!]]

Guhahahahahaha! Say that when you in hell of virgin! Kiryuu continue her ask,

"And who is your partner?" Bullshit! Die you Kiryuu! My fury now in MAX, MAX! If you not human, I definitely kill you in my Sekiryuutei's power! I had to extend time as long as possible .. Should I reply with a long sigh, hopefully there is no hot news magazine in the school later ..

"Umm... with...~"

KRINGGG!

Yes, the school ring. And the lesson begins...

"Good morning students, today we have 4 transfer student from school abroad. Please get acquainted."

Today there are four transfer student in my class. First, a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light brown eyes, a medium height, and a good looking body. Second, a man with long hair and good body, like Youkai Monkey, and have a eyes-like-monkey. Third, a voluptuous young woman with long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils, like Koneko-chan. She blink to me. Fourth, A cute girl, middle-school age-looking foreign girl with a slim body and shoulder-length blonde hair, and smiling with weird-face to me.. Ahh its not new,.. Its...

"Vali Team! Why are you here, Vali!" I screamed unconsciously memorize the name, the name was already one month is not echoed in my mind. Moreover, it is important to think about the name?! They enter school doing this? There must be a secret ...

"Ah Hyodou Issei, one month since I'm not see you.."

"Yo Oppai-Dragon. Where is Switch-Princess"

"Looks like he doubt we-nya.. We here to see your group more, and visit Shirone."

"Hi Chichiryuutei-sama. I like your show. May I ask for an autograph?"

Wh-what! If you want to visit Gremory Group, its more! You can go to my home and we talk together! Its peace.. When I was talk with they, some student in my class start whispering, and Motohama and Matsuda, beside me, had nosebleed when see Kuroka..

"Hehehe, Matsuda. This girl is arousing,,"

"Yeah Motohama. Hey Ise, you know those student?"

"All of them. The first with grey hair is Vali Lucifer. The second man with monkey-face is Bikou, The girl with cat-look is Kuroka, Koneko-Oneechan. And the last is Le Fay Pendragon." I explain them to Matsuda and my friend in class, then our teacher clap his hand and start asking,

"Oh, so Hyodou Issei know them. Anybody knows them beside Issei?"

Our teacher start to ask, and Xenovia, Irina, and Asia raise they hand... And Bikou start to mocking me,

"Hey Oppai-Dragon, I said again, where is Switch Princess?"

"Hey half-monkey, I'm not Oppai-Dragon in here.."

"So you're not? Then, who are you? Chichiryuutei? Breast Dragon Emperor? Or something like that?"

"SHUT UP MONKEY!"

"And where is Switch Princess? Oh, does she in third class?" Grr.. If this continues, I get angry and will beat this fucking monkey face!

"I mean.. Shut up and read the monkey book!"

"And you are not virgin.. Hmm, I see you did it yesterday with Switch-Prin~"

"SHUT UP!" SHIT! YOU GODDAMNIT AND BIG BRAT! Now I'm going to go ahead and really hit the face of this shit! I will go! I will punch his face! I WILL! I will hit this!

"Haa!"

STOP

What!? Vali you?! Why you blocked my fist! Why! I pull Bikou's uniform and say with my mad...

"Don't you make troublesome in my class... Its not in Underworld, don't say that.." And in my last word, I whispering this to him.. I'm going back to my chair that I change my place beside Vali because I want to talk about his Team. Bikou sitting in my place before, between Matsuda and Motohama . Yeah, you must in here, monkey-kid! And for a few hours, class begins with quietly ..

-At the time of swimming lessons ...

I walked with Xenovia, Irina and Asia, and members of the team Vali except Arthur. When I walked into the gymnasium for swimming, I heard boisterous from the students. Once I actually got in, I saw another class swimming competitions were held, but this is Rias class! And when I make stupid faces while I feel foaming at the mouth, its my senpai...they are looking me with mad face...maybe from Rias's word yesterday.. But the women senpai is very beautiful! Rias look me and says'

"Oh Ise's class. Please wait for few minute, we'll finish this."

"Ah.. Yes.." When I greet her, Bikou, that beside me, start laughing and mocking me..

"Hahahaha! So Switch Princess in third class. So cruel two couple get separated."

After Rias's class finishing they scedule. The teacher call we to competiting our friend, so we'll swim race. In this case, there are a "random ball" with number marks over ball. After I choose my ball, I have number 17, Irina has number 2, Xenovia has number 8, Asia has number 10, Vali has number 18, Monkey-kid has number 13, Kuroka has number 15, and Le Fay has number 16. So we are get our different opponents.. But, Kuroka race with Le Fay and I challenge Vali! What the hell is this! After few second, we race with our opponent, Irina, with her opponent is Kiryuu-san, win with amazing time! Then Xenovia challenge her friend, Sion-chan. She win easily with no doubt. Asia, that can't swim clearly loss against her opponent, Maruki-kun. Its obvious 'cause you're a man! Then, Bikou that facing with Motohama, win easily too, because you use your senjutsu, brat! And then, when Kuroka vs Le Fay, the race looks very pretty hard! Kuroka, that using her senjutsu to Le Fay, and Le Fay using magic to Kuroka! This can not be called a swim race! Then, after Kuroka vs Le Fay, its my turn. I have face to face with Vali before we move to pool, and Vali reply with braces smile! Then when the referee blow the whistle...

"3..2..1.. GO!"

JUMP! SPLASH!

I jump and plopping to the water... I was seen by the Rias, and the other ... so I should not give up and lose! I pedaled my feet in the water and do as well as possible. But when I saw Vali, he just smiled for a moment and his right arm glows white .. And the worst happened ...

[Divide!]

Damn you! You use the power of the White Dragon Emperor, even when it's trivial! I turn red aura on my left arm to restore my speed,

[Boost!]

But he activates it too!

[Divide!]

If this is going to be a short fight! But .. I should not be lost on him!

"*Blub* Oryaaaaaaaa!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"*Blub* Waaa!*Blub*"

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Haaa .. This has reached the top of the line, I had to turn around quickly so as not to lose! Go forward, [boosted Gear]! Transfer to my feet!

[Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

DOOM!

Oops .. For administrators, sorry! I must hurry! Vali one inch in front of me! A little more! I advanced to the sound [Boost!] Repeatedly and Vali reply to voice [Divide!] Many times, and it was during the 12 rounds we had to swim as fast as sonic and making a tumultuous time at the same time damaging school facilities! For all of them, I'm sorry! When I reached the finish, the result is .. Our series! but the referee saw the record time with wide eyes .. and when I see the results...!

"WE SWIM IN A 40 METERS 12 ROUND, AND ON OVERALL TIME JUST HAVE 49.7 SECONDS! WHAT THE HELL!"

We set a new record and simultaneously create new problems, and when I saw another friend, Kiryuu and my human friend was silent, Asia shaking slightly, Xenovia and Irina who muttering to himself, Le Fay and Kuroka who smiling proudly and Bikou who laugh laughter by saying "Hahahahaha! really Two Heavenly Dragons!" and Vali who still smiling even look confused, it's obviously because in normal conditions you're too fast! And after that we were called by the president student council to account for our actions .. And Vali were only sentenced fill water, while I had to fix the pool and banned from using the power of the devil! Valiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i!

-During breaks ..

According my promise, I and my bride, Rias Gremory, walk to the school gate to talk about the work that will be done by ex-assassin, when I arrived, I saw four young men who yesterday begged me, they used a brown coat and no looks like a villain at all! As I greeted them, they unwittingly bow like slaves facing his employer .. then I started to talk about his work to be done. Rias said,

"Well, it looks like, what a job we'll give them?"

"Umm.. they are ex-assassin, ...so, what about school security?"

"Its so.. What about bodyguard?"

B-Bo-bod-bodyguard?! Hey, I'm mature, you know! If I have some bodyguard, I can't do ecchi with Akeno-san again! Whatever NOOOOO!

"Rias, since I-I'm a devil... I have to protect myself! Nooo!"

"But its prevent you to do ecchi with Akeno and other, right?" You can read my mind? Well, as my expected.. But I don't mind to have a bodyguarrrddddddd!

"Please, Rias. Don't give me.. Please Rias.." I said reply by 7 times with dumb face.. Lets hope Rias change her mind..

"Okay okay.. Just security. You satisfied?"

"THANK YOU RIAS! I CAN GRAB AKENO-SAN BREAST AND ASIA OPPAI THAT HAS GROWING UP!"

"But don't too often. If you wanna it, just tell to me"

Owh Yeah! I love you Rias, Rias, Rias! Ehem, I'm too brought by situation, I must back to my elegant side..

""""Thank you Devil-sama!"""" They said together. Well, who is them? Why they have formal side, where are they study from?

Once there is certainty about their jobs, Rias gave leaflets containing human language and alphabet devil listed at the bottom of the paper, apparently she considers this one of the devil contract. After confirming he will discuss their positions with Sona-kaichou, we returned to the cafeteria to get together, right next to us, a member of the team Vali was eating with joy. While we were eating comfortably, suddenly Kiryuu, Matsuda, Motohama, asked,

"Hi Hyoudou, me and the two idiots, can I ask you something?"

You! what else would you ask? Then Matsuda took a step forward, and with the paper today, he asked, opening a page that has been marked ...

"Hey Ise, whom the Red Dragon Armor Devil Hero is this?" He turned out to be open page about my news yesterday!

Yes, there is a picture in the photo I'm wearing my Balance-Break armor, indeed, there is a dragon ornaments around the chest and green diamonds in my arm, but fortunately when I take off the dragon armor and show my face was not published, if published, what becomes of this school !

After I think so hard to lying at them, I have one wish before I told my answer.

"Okay, but, can you go to my home on evening?"

"Yes Ise as you wish, but don't lie then."

Three idiots back to they class, I made a sigh, and after that, Vali said,

"Hey Hyoudou, I want to fight with you, at 2 pm. I want to rematch once again."

Great, now Vali challenge me, Okay then, you already Ddraig?

[Yeah, once again we will match again Hakuryuukou and The Strongest Hakuryuukou ever was. Its our chance, give them your fist!]

Kukuku, looks like Crimson Dragon-kun wanting to have fight again.

"Okay Vali, as you wish, at 2 pm. Ddraig really want to meet Albion again. See ya in my home!"

And the day go to afternoon, Guys, looks I will be like hero again...

* * *

**Huh, so badly huh! I hope you enjoying! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd, I think it's 2nd. Of course 'cause I'm very tired here! Many homeworks came from teacher! Otherword, don't looked me, just read!**

* * *

Battle Start! Rematch Sekiryuutei vs Hakuryuukou Part 1

KRIIINNGG!

"Student, our class is over." The teacher said after the clock's ring. Ah, today is very long and hard. I, Hyoudou Issei, in the morning had a lot of question, in swimming lesson, I get punishment from Sona-kaichou, and on afternoon, I've challenge by Vali at 2 pm. Now is 1 pm. Hmm, so I get one hour to taking a rest. I carry my bag on my back, and as I was leaving class, Vali came in front of me and say a word ...

"Wait for me at your place, and let's face it seriously. I'm really interested in your strength." And Vali gave a thin smile of one prince. Damn it! Why guys surrounding me being interested in me?! Starting from Sairaorg-san who frequent connections from the magic circle, the most admired enemy Cao Cao who looked at me with strange eyes, Kiba who refused to do his devotee girl lunch just to have lunch with me, sensei are increasingly interested in my new body, Sirzech-sama who told me to call him "Onii-chan", and now my rival, Vali. Damn it! I just want popular among women and a Harem King! I walked out of the classroom alone, as there are a number of matters with sensei in a special class reserved for private meetings, as I walked down the deserted hallway, I met Sona-kaichou which brings many important documents in his hand. It seems when it comes to exams, the student council will be many tasks, such as helping tidy up the list, prepare report cards, and so on. Perhaps due to my problem was, she had to expand the list of jobs. I feel guilty, I should apologize first,

"Hi Sona-kaichou."

"Oh you're Ise-kun, what's up?"

"About my problem this afternoon, I'm sorry."

"Do not worry, I and my slaves will fix it immediately."

"Thanks, you're a forgiving people." As a result of my last words, Kaichou's face blushing! I'm sorry again! When I said "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, I'll see you later." And I went to a class that my footing was appointed.

-At Sensei's Class-

I walked into an empty room to the west of the school building; there are the wooden door in front of it. I think sensei must be there. When I knock the door, a familiar voice comes inside it.

"Yes, come in." I open the door and saw sensei drink some, alcohol? I sat across from sensei. In the state's eyes half-open, perhaps because tired or drunk, sensei said as he began his favorite drink alcohol,

"Ah Ise, how was school?" Ask sensei

"A little bad, but okay.", "Well, why did you call me here?" I continued.

"I want to make sure your condition before the match again with Vali." Sensei said as he nodded his head. Have you planned this all?

"Sensei, what you are wanting and control it?" I screamed out loud before sensei shut my mouth, you've gone too far! However, the look on his face, looks sensei little uneasy with the man who had been considered the adopted child, I asked.

"Sensei, what is it? Why are you so gloomy, what with Vali?"

When I ask, sensei issued an object like a hologram that contains a video conversation between Sensei and Vali. When I asked "What is the matter?" sensei replied,

"It's super-secret video between me and that boy ... I do not want anyone to know ... Unless the person who I and Vali trusted, just you ... Hyoudou Issei." OK, I'm so honored now, but what is the secret things inside it?

Then the video starts playing, look sensei met Vali during the night yesterday, if counted according to date. On the sidelines of these casual conversations, I heard Vali said,

"Azazel, I want to talk about something important." Vali said.

"Hahahaha ... What's that?"

"There's something inside of me, were rebelled from Sacred Gear inside me, and it seems like there someone who seal off one of my senpai, without my permission, something like darkness. And I saw the exact same with me, only dark-haired, comes with a black mini monster behind him. " Vali continued... After Vali said that, Sensei open his eyes, with a question,

"What is that Vali? It's very rare situation." Sensei continued.

"There is someone inside me, said he is "my dark side". Yeah, I wonder ask about him to you. And, He continues with explain, back from him, its things called... Hmm, "Dark Heart"? I heard this, you know that?"

"Vali, the things in your heart, maybe you must know about this, what is the appearance?"

"Hmmm... that was difficult to tell you. Behind him, just two creature. One like the animal that Hyoudou play, but doesn't has any color except black and have yellow small-eyes. And one other is like a big man who wear blue extra shirt, and the skin same as the first, has black body and yellow eyes. Do you know? He said again, the creature around him it just inception and had attacked our world..." Vali explain.

"So... You bring your result to me because you're have a problem? Well, in The Realm of The Death, Hades and his Grim Reaper report, there was a small problem with strange creature as you said, "Dark Heart".. Any words he said again?"

"Yeah, at last... He said to me... "It just beginning, I definitely will control your body under The Darkness, and your light will be vanish."... Just that... He made me puzzling with his word, am I will life under "Darkness" control and turn into "Dark Heart"?"

"Oh no... It's very hard, until your nightmare disappear. I will keep you like "you" from outside, and try to fight with your "darkness side" inside your heart. Understand?"

"Aha... Yes, okay... You, Azazel... Why you very kind to me?" Vali ask sensei when his cheek is red.

"If you want to know... Because I've think of you as my precious boy. " Sensei answer with warm tone. Then, Vali is blushed and say...

"Thanks, Azazel..." There's the last word in this hologram..

After sensei closing his hologram piece, sensei, which very worried about Vali, say to me,

"Ise... You'll fight against him after this all right? I want to you fight with him all of your hearts. And I know, you who had fist punch battle, one-by-one with Sairaorg Bael, you make his heart full of spirits and light. I wish... Could you do same thing, on Vali?"

!

-! S-sensei... you invoke me? Okay... Hpphh! Make a sturdy pose! Make a big respect to myself... Go forward, Ise!

"Yes Sensei.. I, Hyoudou Issei, will protect my rival, Vali Lucifer, from the darkness from outside! I promise!" Yeah, we're joking in the room until time is ended..

-At Home, Waiting for Vali-

At 1.45 pm.

I'm waiting at the old stadium near of my home. Right now, I'm talkng with sensei around about Vali, like "Who is Vali's dark side?", "Is his dark side is male?", "Is it real?" and another dumb question with laughing sometimes. After few minutes, Vali come with his buddies at the entrance of main room. I and sensei greet them with smile face, and my view is locked to Vali, then I ask Vali,

"Ya Vali! Your confession is right, huh?"

"What the hell you'll asking me that? What is my confession?"

"Don't lied yourself. You talked with sensei about "it" don't you?" A few second until Vali tilt his head and shocked himself...

"Wh-what you're talking about? You've seeing it don't you? Is this your manner, Azazel?" Vali with anger in his face, looking on sensei. W-wow, its really your anger, very pretty dreadful! With stratching his head, sensei answer properly,

"Actually, you've told me we are trusting Ise, right? That's why I told him everything about your special problem, and he is respect it, will helping you like me. Its right, Ise?"

Don't you look me with weird face you know! I'm tired have many guys! But y-yeah I definitely look after him, as my rival. When I will asking more, Leviathan-sama, who appear with magic circle, tell we,

"C'mon Sekiryuutei-chan, Hakuryuukou-chan, Azazel-chan. The battle ten minutes later..." Y-yeah you know, its usual attitude for Maou-shojo, just call we with words –chan after name, no matter who is this. Better than probleming that, it's better to battle as soon as possible. I and Vali walk into the centre of field, and magic circle appears covering. Then sensei are informing us,

"Please prepare your weapon and armor, time counting after you two are ready. Please activating your [Sacred Gear] and get into normal Balance-Breaker. This first stage just can use your Balance-Breaker, I'll be your referee."

So, the referee not Leviathan-sama but sensei. Okay, Let me showing my power that was enhace! I'm and Vali yelling at same time,

"Albion, counting!"

"Ddraig, Go!"

[[Countdown!]]

So, Ddraig, how is my status?

[After you haved training with Gremorys and The Lion King, the Balance-Breaker is more powerful 75% than before. Of course if you protest, because your low-dovelopment]

Ah sorry because my low-dovelopment! Indeed, 'cause I'm human and mini true-dragon former with low skill, I still have this. But it's enough to defeat him!

[But you must know he also trained himself. So it's better if you be careful and concentrate.]

Yes its very obviously! I was waiting for a minute, so its time to show it! Shit! Vali is a second forward me!

"[Divine Dividing], Balance Break!"

"[Boosted Gear], Balance Break!"

[Vanshing Dragon Scale Mail!]

[Welsh Dragon Scale Mail!]

With red-aura that have armor shape, with green diamonds and dragon-like skin, I'm ready to enggage!

"Okay, everyone, the spectators Gremory Group and Sona Sitri with Serafall Leviathan-Maou, lets we start God-fight! Sekiryuutei vs Hakuryuukou!" Sensei yelled signalling battle was started! Ddraig, go forward!

[Yes partner!]

[Jet!]

I run so fast with my jet, I lock my target in the middle of my eyes, when I stand up right near Vali, I want to charge him! Transfer to my right arm!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer!]

I will punch him, hit!

"Take this!"  
BAM!

The ground was smashed and destroyed. A big hole created from my hit.. But,, Where's Vali? Was he didn't take my fist? When I saw the sky, Vali saw me with desparage face. Graa.. I come up again, and start hit his stomach! Once again!...

-He dodged me?

Again? Argh, he's so fast! He is like as flash! Well, he consider this seriously, huh? Look at his face, he is serious! Will I get fainting again? Okay, stop my protest, I must defeat him immediately and end this battle. Okay... one more time! I will kic~...

HIT!

"Aaarrggh!"

When I talking with myself, Vali used his magic to fire me! Just give me break, battle freak! Serious... I turn around and fly more higher than Vali, I definitely will hit him although just one hit, the plans are: turn on my jet fly to Vali pull him to the grounds if he dodge, do hit again. Okay, that's enough.. Get this!

[Jet!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Oryaaaa!"

Punch! Vali can't dodge!

CRASH!

DODGE

He dodge again? Lets make it never! Turn around, make a cool punch! I get his back

"TAKE THIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!"

CRASH!

HIT!

I did it! I really did it! Vali, you get it! Your back is bloody because my fist don't you?! So I get his weakeness, make more tactics, Ddraig!

[Aha, yeah! This is my partner!]

Vali, with blood covering his body, still has some energy. After I confirmed, he doesn't take some pain from my punch, but his pain... I mind it's very critical! But... this punch, take a half of my norma Balance-Breaker energy... I forget, if I still in normal Balance-Breaker,and I don't absorbing Ddraig's power, it's same as like as normal situation.. Nevermind... one big punch for one critical hit! I turn around, and prepare to attack again.. Vali too, he's centralising his aura to his palm, with his great talent, he can concentrate his magic to anything, anywhere, and anytime... He make two big balls in his palm, very big I think... I-I can too... Prepare for Dragon Shot!

"Gaaaahhhh!" Vali is holding his magic... My aura, I mean is enough to blow him!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Dragon Shot!]

"Take this!" I yelled, Vali, I will defeat you...

ZUDOOOOOONNNNNNN!

My energy wave is attack through the sky and make flash when strike Vali magic!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Big flash is dazing our eyes for few second, and Vali is closing his eyes. Even my vision is blurred, I must open my eyes. I locked my next move to Vali's stomach, then I boosted my jet to reach him. Time to go!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

PUNCH!

Yeah! I did it again, Vali, you're not ultimate! I pull my left arm, that contains many Sekiryuutei's aura, this for my last punch, perhaps Vali'll blocking it, it's no matter! With god-aura, My left arm swing to his body. Vali too, he tried to balancing his body after fell from the sky, in few minute, we punch each other, hit into our weakeness, like childrens who have small fighting. According my expectation, I feel very tired, my armor had broken, my eyes feel blurred 'cause Vali's magic split my head mask, if I through this situation, probably I will unconscous in 2 minutes! Don't use your whole energy, Ise! I must thinking again about my tricks, Vali has super-intelligence-brain! I can't give up yet. Vali, who has pain in all of bodies, turn back to repairing his armor –again-, I heard from sensei~

[When the armor-type user are repairing their armor, usually they let teir guard down, and focus to how to back to normal condition. Basically, it's not too hard to break through the armor, but you must carefully if the user is technique-type. You see, Cao Cao who just has True Longinus in Kyoto, get attack so harsh, but still can stand up? It's dangerous you know?]

Yes sensei, but he is the strongest human in the universe with the strongest weapon in the universe! I try again, sensei!

[You know it's my first match since I had my energy back, so if you will use long-time energy, you know what happens, right?]

Okay, I know! Oh yeah, I still have fist match with Vali, last punch. Hit with left uppercut!

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss sssssttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttt!"

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

BREAK

Vali, after took my punch, flung away to the corner of stadium, I, who lost my normal energy, land to the field. Finally, it's over. Vali, give up with proud to me,

"I-I give up. The winner of 1st match, Hy-Hyoudou Issei..." Yah, I win, then sensei, or in this case referee, raise his hand and yelled.

"Okay, Sekiryuutei's winner!"

"Congratulation, Ise." Rias speaks to me.

And the battle was ended...

* * *

"Motohama, let's see what Ise doing and ask who is our hero yesterday!"

"I join in." Kiryuu said,

"Let's go, Matsuda, Kiryuu-san!"

We walks together around the blocks, looking for Issei, after few minutes, we reach his home. We knock the door, to asking, then Issei's mom is opening door.

"Good afternoon, may I help you, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san, Kiryuu-san?"

She talks to our with apron! Then, Motohama ask,

"We will talks to Issei for few minutes, may you call Issei?"

"Ara ara, Ise and other had no in home, they in old stadium."

"Oh, I see. Arigato, Issei Okaa-san." I said goodbye to Issei's mom.

We walks again together, in a few minutes, we arrived on stadium. In the locket door, we can see some light irradiate stadium, only one word, weird. To see, we squat and start peeping from the unused room. We can see, Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai, Asia-chan, Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Shitori-senpai, Azazel-sensei, Rossweisse-sensei, Koneko-chan, Ravel-san, Gasper-kun, Kiba, a lady who like Shitori's Onee-san, Kuroka-san, Le Fay-san, Bikou, and a guy who newcomers in Kiba's class... Why they're here? In the middle of stadium, two people, no, two super people are fighting each other. One is red armor... wait... It's the Red Dragon Armor Devil Hero! And the one other, the same armor, but white colored. Actually, who is they?

Few minutes and the match like over, we are closing our body to see more clearly, but from here prooblem is starting...

STUMBLE

"Ouch!"

Kiryuu's stumbling! Strike our body, and let another knew we're in here!

"Kiryuu! I told you be careful!"

"It's your fault we detected other.."

And Rias-senpai, who in front of us, asking madly...

"You, Ise's friend, why are you here?"

We caught by Rias-senpai.

"Ummm- We-~"

HIT!

"Peeper" Koneko-chan! You cruel!

I say,

"We will ask to Ise, as Ise's promise, we will asking who is the Red Dragon Armor Devil Hero. Like in the newspaper..."

Senpai, who smiling, make me scary! Then she says,

"So you want to know who is he? You should know as your friend!"

- No way! Impossible... He-no, no!

"True, Matsuda-kun, he's Ise."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!"

Then, all of them are appearing their wings,

"Yes, we were devils, except Azazel-sensei, Irina Shidou, and the member of Vali Team. Now, my turn to asking you guys."

No, it's like will more harshly...

* * *

**Finally, my 3rd chapter finished! Just info, "Dark Heart" and the strange creature, based on "Heartless" and the other, like "dark side", basically from myself thinking and from another Author's stories inspirative. Since I've studied again about my english, hope to do not lose my grammar...**


End file.
